parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Animal Story 3 (Denver63125 Version)
Denver63125's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3" Cast: *Woody - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Buzz Lightyear - Blu (Rio) *Jessie - Jewel (Rio) *Mr. Potato Head - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Slinky Dog - Winnie the Pooh *Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Hamm - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Mrs. Potato Head - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Sarge - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Bullseye - Maximus (Tangled) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Lemurs (Madagascar) *Lotso-Huggin' Bear - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Big Baby - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Ken - Bambi *Barbie - Faline (Bambi) *Squeeze Toys Alien Trio - Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King) *Adult Andy Davis - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Young Molly Davis - Jane Banks (Mary Poppins) *Mrs. Davis - Miss. Eglentine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Buster (Old) - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Sid (Adult) - Jafar (Aladdin) *Ride to Sunnyside - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Samantha Roberts - Mary Poppins *Bonnie Anderson - Veruca Salt (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Mrs. Anderson - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Bookworm - Timon (The Lion King) *Twitch - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Stretch - Marie (The Aristocats) *Chunk - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Sparks - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Chatter Telephone - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *Jack-in-the-Box - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Chuckles - Flower (Bambi) *Mr. Pricklepants - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Buttercup - Tantor (Tarzan) *Trixie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Dolly - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Dot (A Bug's Life) and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Totoro - Rajah (Aladdin) *Daisy - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Replacement of Lotso - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Broken Toy Train - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Rabbit Doll - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Mantis (Kung Fu Panda), and Sis Rabbit, (Robin Hood) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Gaston and LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Garbage Toys - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Bert) *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 4 - A Whole New World/Going to Sunnyside *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 6 - Manny Leaves/Rough Play *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Veruca Salt) *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 9 - Hopper's Offer *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 10 - I See Andy (Bert)/Locked Up *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 11 - Flower's Story of Hopper *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 12 - "Come To Jesus"/Daybreak *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 13 - Manny's Advice from a Ant *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 15 - Bambi's Closet/'Prison Riot!' *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Blu *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Bert) *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/ "Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits *Buddy Animal Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Gallery: Category:Denver63125 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies